A Phantom's Sister
by DoctorPhantom
Summary: What if the Phantom of the Opera had a sister? What would Erik's life have been like before the famous incident at the Opera Populaire? (Note: possible trigger warnings because Erik's past is not a happy one..) I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! Now prequel to A Phantom's Angel
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly: I do not own anything to do with Phantom of the Opera...that all belongs to Leroux (check spelling?). Anyways: this is all pretty much an idea that's been stuck inside my head for the longest time, so enjoy! :)**

* * *

He sighed and curled himself up in the sheet as the storm droned on. If it wasn't for the wind, he would be up all night, imagining the storm itself to be a loud orchestra playing a concert for him. As it was, the wind presented the problem. The boarded up windows creaked as the wind shook the home, whistling through the cracks. He groaned and curled himself up tighter, which was no difficult task.

He had considered his size to be normal once before he saw other children through the cracks of the wooden boards. Other children were normal. Him? He was not. Almost all of his bones were visible through his skin. His fingers were longer than the other children's fingers. He was also taller than most children should be at the age of **ten**.

Of course, he did possess more qualities than those other children. How many of them knew of several composers or could recite poetry or comprehend their fathers' textbooks?

Then again... _he_ was the one who had to see the world through the small cracks of a boarded up window. The other children could play, could interact with each other, could have _friends_.

 _You can't have friends,_ he thought to himself. _Friends are not something you get to have. Friends are not something you are allowed to have. As long as she keeps you up here, you will never have friends._

He rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. The door opened and he glanced at it, shrugging it off as a matter of the wind. He made to close it, only to find his ears picking up small whimpering sounds (his hearing was also much improved over other children's). He closed the door and tilted his head, listening for the sounds.

A clap of thunder sounded along with a frightened squeal. He made his way over to one of the stacks of boxes and got down on his hands and knees, peering between two to see a small girl of about **four** years in a nightgown clutching a blanket.

"Hello," he called out.

"Who-who are you? What are you doing in my home, monsieur?"

"I am nobody." He swallowed. "My name is Erik. What is your name, mademoiselle?"

"Adellade."

"You have a very pretty name, mademoiselle Adellade. Might I join you amongst the boxes?"

She nodded and he crawled over next to her through a gap. "What are you doing here amongst these boxes? If you are interested in reading, there is a much more suitable area elsewhere."

"I'm afraid," she whispered. "Afraid of the noise."

"You have parents, do you not? Why have you not gone to them?"

"I tried that once. Maman thought I was being silly. So this time I hid up here." A clap of thunder sounded and she buried herself under the blanket.

"It is only noise. Noise cannot harm you."

She nodded. "Yes it can!"

Another clap of thunder sounded. This time, Adellade ran out past him and underneath the cot. Erik sighed and made his way over to her, looking at her as she cowered at the furthest corner.

"You cannot hide under there forever."

"I can and I will!"

He shook his head and crawled on top of the cot, sitting in the center of it. "Are you going to remain underneath my cot forever? Or are you going to come out one day?"

"It's scary out there!"

"It is only noise." He got off and crawled over to her. "See? Listen and close your eyes."

She did as he said. A clap of thunder sounded and she squealed.

"I'm still afraid!"

"You are afraid of the thunder? Ah, but that is not thunder, is it?"

"Yes it is!"

"No, it isn't. Listen again." Another clap of thunder sounded. "See? That is only a loud drum playing in an orchestra. And the rain? Those are smaller drums." He smiled as she opened her eyes, blinking.

"I suppose it makes sense…." She tilted her head. "Aren't you afraid up here by yourself, monsieur Erik?"

"No. There are worse things to fear."

"Like what?"

"The monster."

"Is he under here too?"

"No. He is under the mask."

"But you're wearing the mask!" She crawled over to him. "Are you a monster? Because you don't look like a monster."

"I can assure you that I do."

"Can I see?"

"No." He turned away from her and got back into his cot. _You'll just run away. Just as the others have before._

He laid back down and stiffened with something moved in his cot next to him. He turned to see her there, curled up against him.

"I'm afraid to sleep by myself, monsieur Erik, so I'll sleep by you instead. That way I won't be alone." She yawned. "And the monster can protect us both too."

He opened his mouth to reply, and closed it, seeing that she was already asleep. He groaned and got up, making his way to the floor before turning back to her and picking her up in his arms. He carried her out the door and down the hall to her own room, setting her on the bed.

He eyed the room's decorations, seeing the furniture, the neatly stacked books and dolls. Everything a normal child should have to entertain themselves with. Everything he was never allowed.

Erik looked at her where she slept and turned to close the door. "Sleep well, mademoiselle Adellade. Sleep well and away from the monster."


	2. Chapter 2

She opened her eyes and sat up in bed, frowning as she looked around at her room. She got out and walked out of the room and to the door she knew led to the attic. Her mother had told her never to go into the attic, yet she had to check-just to see if she had imagined everything….

She reached out and tried the knob, frowning at it when she saw that it was locked. Her shoulders fell, realizing that she couldn't have gotten into the room if it was locked.

"Adellade Destler, what are you doing?"

She turned, seeing her mother there, eyeing her.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Haven't I told you to never go up into the attic? You could injure yourself!"

"Yes, maman."

"Now, come downstairs for breakfast before your lessons begin!"

She sighed and reluctantly followed her mother down the stairs. It had been a dream, hadn't it?

* * *

He sat by the door, listening to the sounds of retreating footsteps. Of course he had locked the door! It was better if he did. That way _she_ wouldn't know that he had gone out in the night. Then he had forgotten to lock it back up, and Adellade had gotten in last night….

She wasn't as terrible as the others. She was still young and innocent, and could still look at him as a person rather than a monster that deserved to be locked away up in the attic.

Minutes ticked by before he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing as she went out to play for a bit. Heavy footsteps sounded and he moved to the cot, throwing the sheet over himself as a key was forced into the lock and the door thrown open.

"Get up!" she shouted at him. "If I am to bring you food, the least you could do is be grateful for it!"

He got to his feet and nodded. She tossed the plate of scraps onto the floor and grabbed his arm.

"And you would do well to remember your rules," she hissed into his face. "Or else you'll be out on the street no matter what people may think!"

He nodded. She turned and left, slamming the door behind her and locking it before heading down the stairs.

Erik sighed and sat before the plate, picking at the food (he had learned to make the most of his few meals last).

 _Remember your rules._

He went over them inside his head. Don't take off the mask for any reason at all. Don't ever leave the attic. Don't interact with Adellade.

His fingers twisted the crust of bread at the last one. He tossed it onto the plate and went over to the window, peering between the boards at the garden below.

She was walking there in a clean dress, kneeling occasionally to pick up one of the flowers. The hem of her skirt was getting slightly muddy, yet she didn't seem to care. He watched her as he had done so many times before.

She had grown into a pretty little thing over the years. Dark hair, bright blue eyes, fair complexion. The way she held herself though held traces of her mother's grooming-a straight posture, light steps. Everything a lady should be.

 _Don't interact with Adellade_.

He touched his mask. She was beautiful….and him? He was a monster. He knew why they kept him away from her. They were afraid that he could make her into a monster as well…. That he could hurt her.

 _Then again: she could be the only friend you ever have,_ a small voice whispered at the back of his mind.

He sighed and moved away from the window, finding a page in one of the books to write a quick message on. He picked the lock and opened the door, listening for signs of other activity. He crept out on silent feet and made his way over to her room, slipping the paper where she would be most likely to find it before they did. He returned to the attic and locked the door behind him, settling himself to one of his books….

* * *

She laid in bed, waiting until they had gone to sleep. She stood and grabbed her robe, throwing it on top of her nightgown as she opened the door to head toward the attic. She reached for the doorknob held her breath, sighing with relief as it opened. She closed it behind her and grinned when she saw him.

"Monsieur Erik!" she whispered, running over to hug him. "I knew you were real!"

He grunted as she toppled him onto the floor. "I see you got my message."

She pulled herself off him and tilted her head. "But why does maman keep the door locked in the morning? Doesn't she let you out?"

"I am surrounded by my books." He gestured around at the boxes. "What more could I require than a world of books? Outside, you are limited by the fence surrounding the garden. Why, in here, I can travel across the seas to see plays or fight bandits or even explore the human anatomy all without leaving this very room!"

"Can you teach me, monsieur Erik?"

"Teach you?"

She nodded. "I haven't learned very much. Can you teach me to read the books the way you do? Please?"

He grinned. "Where would you like to travel first, mademoiselle Adellade?"

* * *

She sat in the sitting room, sucking the finger she had just pricked on a needle.

"And what might you be sewing, my dear?" her mother asked.

"A doll."

"You are too old to play with such things! Why, at your age of six years, I was doing so much more than simply playing with dolls!"

"Let her do what she wishes, Madeline," her father excused. "She can only be a child for so long. Why, if you want her to be able to do something other than play with dolls, have her learn to play an instrument!"

"Please, maman?" she begged. "Can I learn to play?"

"Why, I even have just the thing lying around here somewhere." He stood and returned with a case in his hands.

"What is it, papa?"

"Why don't you open and see?"

She did and eyed it.

"My own violin for your using."

"It's wonderful!" she stood and hugged him.

"A young lady such as herself should be singing or playing piano! Not the violin, Charles!" her mother argued.

"Let her try, Madeline. See how happy she is?"

* * *

He looked up as the door opened. "Adellade. What is it?"

"Papa...he gave me this." She held out the violin toward him. "Only-I don't know how to play. I was wondering...if maybe you did...if maybe you could teach me how to play?"

"Something such as this requires a tutor. Surely they have found one for you?"

"They have," she admitted. "But every tutor they've found-I haven't liked. They're all so boring! But if _you_ teach me, then I know it won't be boring."

"If I teach you, then you will wake them."

"Oh." Her shoulders fell as she took the violin back, handing something else to him. "I made you this."

"You made me this?" He took it from her, eyeing it.

"I know it's not the best thing ever," she began, "but I am still learning, and a needle is really hard! Really, very hard! I did try my best though-to make it look like a doll. At least, that's what I was trying to make, since you don't have any up here to play with…. Do you-do you like it?"

He nodded and she smiled. "Indeed. It is a lovely doll. However…."

Her face fell as he held it up. "What?"

"...I cannot accept if it does not have a name. In order to be a _proper_ doll, it must have a name, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh yes! Very much so!" The smile returned. "But what should it be named?"

He frowned, eyeing the doll in his hands. It wasn't much, but there was still something of a face painted on, brown curls, and even a pink dress a bit too big for the doll itself.

"Christine?" she asked. "I think there's a girl who lives somewhere close to here that's named Christine."

"Then Christine it is." He gently set her by the window. "There. She can watch you when you play in the garden."

"I know!" She ran out of the attic and returned holding a pair of wings and a crown. She set them on Christine and stood back. "There! She's supposed to look like an angel, but I think we can just pretend, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Christine the Angel! She can keep you company so you don't have to be afraid of your monster!" She grinned, going over to the boxes. "What book tonight?"

* * *

Morning came and he sighed, looking at the doll. He undid the strings of his mask and removed it, seeing if the doll seemed to change its expression. He picked her up and held her in his hands, sitting with his legs folded underneath him.

"If you are an angel, then do you fear me?" he asked. "Do you fear the monster Erik is?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Playing is boring!" she sighed, sitting across from him on the floor.

"What else would you suggest?" he asked. "I thought you _wanted_ me to teach you how to play?"

"I did…. Then they made it awful!"

He chuckled slightly,

"They make everything I like awful! That way, I'll stop liking it and go back to doing what they want me to do."

"Perhaps a story? To make you feel better?" he suggested. "I believe there are a few tales buried in here somewhere…."

"Do you ever make up stories?"

"...why do you ask?"

"Well…. I've already heard all of those stories in there...and I was wondering if-if you ever came up with your own stories-if I could hear one of yours? Just for a change, tonight?"

"I don't-I don't have any stories," he muttered.

"Oh. Do you have a favorite story, then?"

"Yes. Somewhere in here." He turned to the boxes and started searching, making a mental note to himself to think of a story for her. Yet what story would be able to please an angel such as herself?

* * *

"You wanted to see me, maman?" she asked, coming down the stairs.

"Yes. Adellade: this is monsieur de Chagny."

"Hello," she greeted, doing her best to give a manageable curtsy for a seven year old.

"She is certainly a pretty thing," he muttered, eyeing her. "These are my sons: Philippe and Raoul."

"Why don't you and your new friends go outside and play?" her mother suggested. "Go on, now."

"Yes, maman." She nodded and led them outside to the garden.

"This is your garden?" Philippe asked, eyeing the place. "It _is_ rather small, wouldn't you agree, brother? Especially compared to ours!"

"I like it." Raoul-the younger of the two-gave her a smile.

"And what is this?" Philippe asked, pointing to a group of stones and flowers next to the base of a tree.

"Christine's home," she explained. "Only she can't live there yet because it's not finished, so she lives with my friend Erik. He promised to watch her for me while I finish this."

"And who is this Christine?" Philippe challenged.

"A doll I made."

"You hear that, brother? Aren't you a bit old to be playing with dolls?"

"I don't think so!" Raoul called out.

"And then who is this Erik of yours? Is he a doll as well?"

"No, he's my friend."

"And where does he live? Is there a rock or someplace out in the garden as well?"

"The attic," she whispered.

Philippe turned back into the house. "Then it is very rude of you to not introduce me to this 'friend' of yours when he supposedly lives under your own roof!"

"No!" she ran out in front of them. "Maman said that we're not supposed to go up in the attic!"

"Then you expect us to believe that this 'friend' of yours exists? Just like a doll named Christine?"

"Why can't we just stay out here?" Raoul asked. "We can still play, Philippe!"

"No! I am going up there whether you want to or not!" He turned and walked into the house. She followed in after him, heading up the stairs.

"Ha!" he laughed. "It's locked! What kind of a 'friend' locks himself up in a silly old attic anyways?"

"He could be shy," Raoul pointed out, coming up behind them.

"What are you three doing?" Madeline asked, coming up behind them, hands on her hips.

"This one thought that she had a 'friend' up in the attic!" Philippe taunted. "Called him Erik and everything!"

"It-it was only pretend, maman," she lied. "I didn't _really_ go into the attic."

"And now she's a little liar!" Philippe made his way past them. "Fine! Come on, brother! It's time we left this silly little girl and her 'friends'!"

"Bye," Raoul whispered, being dragged along behind his brother.

"It was just-I was just pretending, maman," she whispered. "I didn't go into the attic! Not really! I promise!"

"Then it would seem I have to take measures into my own hands." She slipped her hand into her dress and produced a key, inserting it into the lock.

Adellade bit her lip, worried for Erik….

The door opened and she dragged her into the room with her. She glanced down at the floor as she saw Erik shoot to his feet as they entered.

"Ah! So this is your little friend, is it?" she demanded. "Answer me!"

"Yes, maman," she whispered.

"Where is it?" her mother demanded, turning to Erik. "The key you use to make your escapes! Where is it?"

"I've never left this room," he pointed out. "Erik has been good and has not disobeyed you. He has not left this room."

"Liar!" she spat. "Do you expect me to believe that she has a key of her own?" She turned to Adellade. "Well, do you?"

She shook her head no.

"Please don't hurt her!" Erik spoke up. "I was the one who let her in! Here!" He ran over to the cot and produced a small piece of bent wire. "This is what I used. Please don't hurt her!"

She snatched the wire from his hand, releasing Adellade who then ran over to him, moving to shield herself.

"Get away from him!" she screeched.

"Why?" she argued. "He's never done anything to hurt me!"

"Please," he whispered, looking at her.

"No! He's my friend and I'm staying with him!"

"Ha! You think you can stay here with him when you don't know a thing about this-about this creature?" She reached over to her and snatched her away.

"No! You're wrong! I do know about him! His name is Erik and he's my friend! He reads me books and tells me stories!"

"Fine! You want to know him?" She walked over to Erik and grabbed him, ripping his mask off and tossing it to her. "Look at him! Look at what this thing is!"

She swallowed and looked him over, taking a few steps back before running to her room and closing the door.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that!" he argued. "You didn't have to scare her like that!"

"If it keeps her away from you, then it is worth it!"

She left, slamming the door behind her. He sighed and walked over to pick his mask up, putting it back on.

 _The one friend he might've had, and she ruined that. Took it away from him._

His hands balled into fists at his sides and he screamed, shoving the boxes over, toppling the books within onto the floor with a loud and satisfying crash. He knelt on the floor, hitting the boards with his hands.

Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He followed it, seeing the doll amongst the books. He cautiously freed it from the book, tossing the heavy volume aside. He took her in his hands, holding her gingerly, straightening her hair and dress that had gotten messed up when he had stashed her away someplace to avoid detection.

 _At least I have you,_ he thought to her. _Christine. I still have you_.


	4. Chapter 4

She sat against her door, gasping when she heard a loud crashing noise followed by screaming. She covered her ears, whimpering as she tried to block out the noises. She rubbed her arms, not daring to come out of her room when dinner was called. She checked the lock of her room to ensure that she couldn't come in.

Every time! Every time she found something she liked, they had to go and ruin it for her! They had to go and ruin it for her, expecting her to be good! To be their good little daughter going right back to doing what she was told.

Her eyes narrowed. Not this time. Erik was still her friend, and she was still going to help him. She wasn't afraid of him. There were worse things to be afraid of.

She waited until they had gone to sleep before she undid the lock and crept out down the hall. She quietly pushed open the door of her parents' room and made her way inside, searching in the darkness. She made her way to the nightstand and eyed the surface, seeing nothing. She tried to pry the drawers open, doing her best not to disturb them.

She dug around in one drawer and grinned as her fingers brushed the tip of something metal. She grabbed it and saw the key in her hand. She quickly closed the drawer back and retreated out into the hall, never fully releasing a sigh until the door had closed behind her.

She ran to the attic door-to Erik's door-and knelt before it, peering underneath the crack.

"Erik?" she whispered. "Erik?"

He walked over to the door and knelt down, peering at her. "Adellade? What are you doing here?"

"This." She stood and fit the key into the lock, turning to open the door.

He stood there, a confused expression on his face. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall.

"Come on! Before they wake up!"

"What-where are you going?"

"I'm getting you out of here! Hurry!"

"Adellade!"

"Come on!"

He pulled her back and ducked into her room, tossing her onto the bed, a hand clamped over her mouth.

She tried to get him off of her, only to hear the door open for a moment. She laid still, hardly breathing. The door closed again and he relaxed a bit.

"You should not have done that," he muttered, sitting up.

"I had to. I couldn't leave you locked up in there forever! You're my friend, Erik! I don't want her to take you away from me too."

"Sadly, you must," he sighed. "She has her ways."

"Please, Erik! I don't want you to leave!" She wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want her to take you away from me! Why must she lock you away like that?"

He sighed. "Would you like me to tell you a story?"

She nodded.

"There was once a house, at the edge of a village. A man and woman lived there together, and they were happy. However, the woman found herself with child one day, and tried to be rid of it. She did whatever she could, yet nothing worked. She gave birth to a son, and he was horrible to look at because of what she had tried to do to be rid of him. Fearing what everyone would think if they knew, she tried to destroy him, and when that didn't work, she hid him away in her home-in a room that was always locked. She crafted a lie to tell the village, claiming that her son had died in his infancy as he continued to grow, locked away in an attic.

"Some time later, she had another child-a daughter. As if to make up for what had occurred, she vowed to keep them separate-to take the daughter and use her to impress everyone else-to mold her into perfection from a young age. Do you know what the woman named her daughter?"

"What did she name her?"

He sighed, placing a hand on her head. "She gave her the name of Adellade Destler, and she gave her son the name of Erik."

She looked up at him. "Erik?"

He nodded. "Yes, Adellade. I am your brother."

"But-I never knew I had a brother. Why does she hate you so much? If she got to know you, then maybe she would change her mind!"

"She is not like you, Adellade. Nor is anyone else. She will only come to bring me meals as long as I remain in the attic away from her, and if I only have my mask on."

"She's afraid of the monster?"

"Yes."

"But...you're not a bad monster. You're a good one-like the ones in the stories. You don't try to hurt people like those bad monsters do." She laid her head in his lap. "You're a good monster, Erik, and good monsters help people. She's a bad monster because she wants to lock you away forever. I don't want to stay here with the bad monster. I'd rather have a good monster than a bad one-even if he is my brother." She looked at him. "You can still be my brother and my friend, right?"

"I believe so."

"Good. Because I don't want to lose my friend."

* * *

He sat with her as she slept, gently stroking her hair. He sighed and looked at her, seeing her peaceful form.

She had seen him without his mask on, and she still wished to be Erik's friend! She thought him a monster, yet she still thought of him as _good_ -if such a thing even existed! Could it exist? Could a person be a monster while still being good? She believed it so, so why shouldn't it be true?

He had spent his days up in the attic, never knowing another human being other than his hateful mother. He had been told to stay away from her-that he would hurt her…. Now, here he was, sitting with her as she slept.

She did not want him to leave her-to leave her to their hateful mother-to _her_ mother. Madeline Destler had stopped being his mother the moment Adellade had been born-the moment she had a real child to care for. He did not believe he had family, and she had found him.

He smiled to himself, recalling the worry that they could not be friends, and the relief that followed. If he were to ever have any family in this world, he would have Adellade Destler as his only family. For once in his life, he thought of her as his sister-his very real, innocent, kind-hearted sister.

Yes…. If he was to ever have a family in this world-in this lifetime, he would have her.

 _Sleep well, Adellade,_ he thought to her. _Erik is here. Erik will keep you safe. I promise. Erik will keep you safe from the monsters._


	5. Chapter 5

She woke to shoutings. She glanced around, searching for him. "Erik?"

"Obviously the boy is worth more than thirty!" her mother argued.

She made her way to the stairs, peering beyond the railing, seeing a strange man in colorful clothing standing in the sitting room. They seemed to be arguing over something...no... _someone_!

She ran down the stairs and just at the doorway, seeing that the man was indeed standing over Erik, who was kneeling before them. He glanced at her and gave a small shake of his head.

 _No,_ he mouthed. _Stay there._

Her mother put her hands on her hips. "He is worth more than thirty! Imagine what price he'll fetch in one of your shows! They've never seen anything like him!"

"Thirty, and that is final."

"Perhaps you didn't get a good look at him, then!" she ripped the mask off, revealing his face to them.

"Ow," he winced.

"He's too scrawny!" the man pointed out, nudging him with the toe of his boot. "He'll be dead before the next show! Just look at him! Thirty is the highest we'll go!"

"Fine!" her mother shouted, throwing her hands up into the air. She turned and saw her. "Adellade! Go on! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh! Hiding one from me, are you?" The man came forward to grab her and drag her out before she could run. "This one here has such a pretty face! And a pretty figure too! She'll make a fine dancer."

"Adellade is not for sale!" her mother argued. "We only agreed on the boy!"

"You're selling him?" she whispered, staring at her. "Why?"

"Look at him! Do you honestly think he had any place in this house? It's been decided! Finally, we'll be rid of him!"

She looked at him. He sighed. "Might I at least say my goodbyes?"

"Please?" she begged.

"Make it quick," her mother snapped.

The man released her and she ran to him, kneeling down to wrap her arms around his waist.

"I don't want them to take you away from me!" she whined.

"Shush now," he whispered. "It'll be alright. I'll see you again before long."

Tears started to fall down her face. "I don't want them to take you away."

"Everything will be alright, you'll see."

"It's my fault, isn't it?"

"What do you mean? Adellade?"

She sniffed. "I liked you. That's why she's doing this. She's taking you away from me because I liked you-just like she does with everything I've liked before. She's taking you away and it's my fault."

His arms wrapped tighter around her. "Not this time."

She looked up at him and frowned as he stood.

"What are you doing?" her mother demanded.

He smirked, placing himself between Adellade and her. "Doing the one thing I should've been doing: protecting her from you, _Madeline_. Adellade is my sister, and I won't allow you to hurt her! Not for one more second! You might've been able to take everything else from her, but you won't take me from her-and you most certainly won't take her away from me."

"Fine!" her eyes narrowed. "If that's the way you want it!" She turned to the men. "One hundred. For both of them."

The man nodded in agreement. "One hundred."

"You would sell her?" His grip on her tightened.

"If it means being rid of you. Seems a fitting trade. Now you will know that you were the one who put her through this. You want to be with her so badly, then so be it!"

He hesitated and she looked at him.

"Adellade…."

"I want to go, Erik," she argued. "I want to go with _you_."

He sighed and nodded.

* * *

Erik sat in his cage, knees folded up to his chest, back to the noise and merriment of the gypsies. Four years had passed since they had left their home far behind. He sighed, leaning against the bars, closing his eyes. Four years of traveling with the gypsies, going from town to town, being put on display for the jeering crowds. Four years of being called the "Devil's Child" because of what he looked like-because it could sell to the masses….

He stared at the dark fields ahead of him. It would be easy enough-to escape. To pick the lock of his cage and run for it. He sighed, banishing the thought from his mind. No. He couldn't leave her. He just couldn't leave her.

His gaze drifted to where she slept, dress tattered at the edges, small body curled up in an attempt to block out the wind, scarf used as a makeshift blanket. His eyes traced the chain around her wrist, preventing her escape-preventing _his_ escape. He would've long fled them years ago had he not imagined what they would do to her once they learned of his escape.

 _"I won't!" he shouted, being beaten to the ground again._

 _"You will be a good little boy!" the gypsy man shouted, walking around him. "Be a good little boy now!" Erik winced as the man whipped him._

 _His hands balled into fists, seeing the look on her face as she tried not to watch from the side. He sighed and swallowed the anger rising in him. "What would you have me do, master?"_

His "Master" made his way over to them, shoving Adellade with his boot as he did. "Wake up!" She opened her eyes and sat up. He knelt down and undid her chain. "Time for your little dance!"

 _She fell and they laughed at her, making a show of it, making a show of her…. He did his best to hide the anger, to focus on himself, his knuckles turning white in the process, fingers digging into the palm of his hand._

 _"She'll dance for him!" they shouted, dragging him over. "Of course our pretty little girl will dance for the Devil's Child!"_

 _She looked at him and swallowed, looking at him with nervousness. He gave a slight nod of encouragement. She sighed and danced, trying to hide any mistakes she made. He couldn't help but smile to himself a bit, seeing the way she moved…._

He dragged her off and Erik sighed, trying not to look at her as she was led off toward the others.

 _She missed a step and fell. They laughed as she tried to get back up and complete the dance._

 _"Look at her!" one of them shouted out. "She's too pretty to be a dancer! One of us should have her instead!"_

 _He growled, glaring at a man as he stood and went up to grab her._

 _"Don't touch her!" he shouted._

 _She stopped._

 _"Ah! The little Devil Child cares so much for her?" they taunted._

 _"Why don't you apologize for speaking out of turn?" his "Master" demanded._

 _He grunted as he received a kick to the gut. "No."_

 _"Why don't we show him the price of his resistance?" he challenged. "Have her dance with the whips."_

 _Roars and shouts sounded. Adellade looked around, confused, as a gypsy stepped forward with a whip in each hand. He smacked the ground at her feet and she jumped. He did the same again and she jumped again._

 _A whip caught her around the ankle, pulling her to the ground with a grunt, the whip causing her to bleed…._

 _"Stop it!" he shouted at them._

 _"Is he going to apologize for speaking out of turn?"_

 _Another whip caught her and she gave a shout. He sighed and lowered his head to the ground in defeat. "Yes. Erik apologizes to his Master."_

"I will get you out of here, Adellade," he whispered, closing his eyes. "One day soon, I will get you out of here. I will get you out of here and away to someplace safe. Someplace they can't hurt you."


	6. Chapter 6

The streets were full of shouting as snows began to fall over the market. The crowds were bustling and yelling, calling over one another, maneuvering their baskets of goods over each other. It wasn't hard to discern two others making their way through the throng, nor was the shouting of several gypsies something to gawk at.

He pulled her into an alley and pressed her against the shadows as the man ran past them.

"I think we're safe," he breathed. "This way."

He led her out of the alley and through the market, wrapping his arm around her to try and shield her from the cold. He found them a barn for the night and made her a bed out of the hay, taking the cloak and scarf off of his shoulders and laying it over her.

"Try to sleep," he murmured.

"Will they find us here?" she asked.

"No," he lied, glancing out the doors. "Try to sleep, Adellade."

He stood watch over her, only moving to wipe the blood off his hand. He didn't have much of a choice once he had freed her. That gypsy had caught them...had tried to kill her…. He had to kill him-to protect her-to protect Adellade. It was the only way they would be free-the only way he could get her to be safe.

 _I got her out of there. I got her to safety and away from them,_ he thought to himself. _That's all that matters. She may think me a monster because I killed a man in front of her, but she's safe now. That's all that matters_.

* * *

They slowly made their way across the country on foot, with him stopping every so often to find work to feed them. It was simple enough: stay in a town for a week, find her someplace to hide, go out and work in the day, return at night, then move on before anyone got suspicious. He could find work anywhere. Everyone was always willing to pay to have someone do labor, haul supplies, build something….

He would work, finding himself dreaming up ideas in his head about how this thing or that thing could be improved…. He once had a man thank him for giving him warning about a beam that would soon collapse, saving his workers.

He went to collect his pay, seeing another man there as well.

"You!" the man barked with a heavy accent of some sort.

"Yes?"

"Your master here tells me that you are very good with things. Come work for mine, and you will have double the pay."

"I can't," he muttered.

"And why not? My master will pay you well for your services, will treat you to a decent meal-which you look as if you could use. What reason do you have to refuse?"

"I have mine." He bowed and collected his pay.

He took several turns to get to where he was going, often doubling back on himself as he did so. He sighed and glanced up at the sign before entering. He walked over to the bar and took a seat, eyeing her as she finished cleaning.

"She was starting to worry, you know, my boy. Kept wanting to go outside, and I kept telling her that you always stay out late doing some thing or another." Rosina laughed to herself as she swept the bar clean. "You make her worry too much, Erik! I've seen men come and go from here, yet you're the only one I've seen who can make a girl worry as much as she does."

"You know every man who passes through this town, don't you?" he asked, lowering his voice.

"My dear boy: if a man passes through this town without me knowing it, then he wasn't here at all. Why do you ask? Is there a man after your woman?"

"No." He shook his head, glancing over his shoulder to see that she wasn't looking. "It's not that, it's-there was a man-with an accent of some sort-who was trying to convince me to leave-to work for his 'master'."

"And you didn't take the offer?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can't leave her, you know that."

She reached over and smiled, putting a hand on his cheek. "You need to find yourself a woman, Erik. I know a few good girls who would love to have a man like you. Even with your little mask."

"Rosina…."

"You live for two years in my inn, Erik, then I have every right to treat you like my son, and that means that as your mother, I am going to see to it that you have a woman on your arm. She is sixteen years old, Erik. You can only look after her for so long, and it's time you did some growing up, as well. By your age, all the men out there are finding themselves a woman! I will not have you be left alone, and neither will she."

He sighed, watching her as she cleaned up a table, chatting with the patron sitting there. He eyed her, seeing the way she had grown up, the dark hair falling past her shoulders, blue eyes alight, lips curling up into a smile as she talked. She stood and held the tray of glasses, maneuvering through the tables with the grace of both a lady and a dancer.

"You're back!" she greeted.

"I told you he was out late again!" Rosina pointed out. "See? Nothing to worry about, darling. Now, why don't you tell this young man to go out and find himself a nice woman."

She giggled. "You think I haven't been trying that for the past year and a half? All he ever does is either go out and work or read one of the books in his room! It's a wonder he has any place to sleep!"

He shook his head, sitting at the bar as other patrons filed in for the night.

"You know," Rosina muttered, leaning over toward him. "I was promised a violinist this evening, yet it would seem he's failing to show, and they're expecting a performance. It is such a shame, yet where am I to find someone to play for me on such a short notice?"

"I don't play," he muttered.

"The sounds from your room say otherwise."

He looked at her. "You're not leaving me an option, are you?"

"No I am not." She smiled, placing a violin in front of him. "Go on! They're waiting!"

He groaned and made his way to the stage. He tested the strings and sighed, lowering the brim of his hat.

* * *

She smiled, setting the tray on the counter. "Rosina!" she hissed.

"Yes?"

"How did you finally get him to play?"

"Simple: I told him they were promised a violinist, and one failed to show up."

"You didn't tell me there was going to be a violinist for tonight," she pointed out.

"I don't lie, Adellade." She winked. "I only said I promised one, I said nothing about asking around for one. He does have talent. Could make a fortune playing for the orchestras."

"He prefers to be alone." She sighed. "If he ever does plays somewhere, he'll be the one who designed the building and wrote the composition."

"With that talent? He could write an entire symphony and everyone would be in tears. He's already captivated them, and they hardly came for the music."

A man walked in, eyeing Erik as he played. She straightened as he made his way over to the counter.

"A drink, madame," he ordered, his voice thick with an accent.

"Of course." Rosina eyed him. "Adellade, be a dear and fetch this man a drink."

"As you wish." She smoothed out her skirts and returned with a glass, handing it to him.

He grabbed her by the wrist. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be working tonight. At least, not serving these men."

"I have other girls," Rosina argued. "If you want one of them, then I suggest you move along."

"Adellade, was it? There can't be a nicer girl than you, and I've seen nice girls in the courts of Persia."

She twisted her arm free and picked up the tray, going to serve the other patrons. Erik finished much to the others applause and touched her arm.

"Did he-?" he whispered.

"I'm fine." She sighed and handed him a glass. "It was nothing."

* * *

He walked over to the counter and returned the violin.

"You play like that and earn your wages moving stone and lumber?" the man called out. "What kind of man are you to refuse a much better pay in a much better place?"

"A man who knows where he belongs." He straightened to face him. "I have my reasons for refusing you then, just as I do for refusing you now."

"You would do well in the courts of Persia. The Shah is always willing to hire a new musician-someone to entertain him. It will be worth your while, I can promise you that."

"I still refuse."

He stepped over to him. "I'll have you know that few have refused the Shah of Persia and lived to tell the tale."

"I still refuse," he repeated.

The man grinned. "We'll see about that."

He watched as the man left before his shoulders relaxed.

"Good thing too," Rosina muttered. "I have heard some strange stories about what happens in Persia. Things that should stay far away from here. Are you alright? Erik? Erik?"

"I am fine," he muttered. "It's nothing."

He sat at a table, staring at a glass as Rosina finished cleaning up for the night.

"What is it, darling?" she asked, sitting across from him.

"I have seen men like him," he muttered. "Men who will do whatever it takes to get what they want-men who will hurt to get what they want…. We need to leave-put as much distance between us and him."

"Erik…."

"You saw the way he looked at her!"

"And I run an establishment where those other women can do what they like feeling safe and secure-the same security that you and your sister have." She put a hand on his and he automatically flinched under her touch. "It's time you stopped living like there's a demon chasing after you. Give her a place to live, to be her own person for once, for you to act like the man you were meant to be."

"I-I'm not meant to-I mean, I'm…."

She sighed and stood. "A woman, Erik. By the end of the week."

"I have Adellade."

"You have a sister."

* * *

He walked into her room, pulling over a chair to sit next to her. He watched as she slept, seeing the moonlight reflecting on her hair. He reached out and touched her, smiling slightly to himself as he did.

"Erik?" she murmured.

"Back to sleep now, Adellade," he reassured. "Back to sleep." He stood.

"Where're you going?"

"I have someplace to be. It won't take long, I promise. I'll be back before you wake."

He took out an envelope and placed it on the nightstand for her to find before he left, closing the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

She swallowed, eyeing the men who led her along through the halls of the palace. She sighed and tried to steady herself as they approached a pair of ornate doors. Two guards opened them and they escorted her inside, leading her to the throne itself.

Doors opened to the side and one of the men forced her to kneel. She did, seeing a man in golden clothing approach to sit on the throne, an older woman sitting on the one to his side. She tried not to stiffen as another man joined them, followed by a group of women hardly wearing anything at all.

"Leave us," one of the men commanded.

The men who escorted her in bowed and left, closing the doors behind them.

"And who are you to request an audience with the Shah of Persia?" the man asked her.

"Adellade, monsieur," she whispered. "My name is Adellade."

The man turned to the Shah and they exchanged a few words in a foreign tongue.

"And how old are you, Adellade?" the man asked.

"Eighteen."

"And from where do you come?"

"Originally France, though I have been living in England for a few years now."

"And why did you leave?"

"The inn my mother oversaw. Some bandits came through-took the money and-and killed her. I fled, found the first ship away from there as soon as I could, and I left."

"What did you do at this inn?"

"I was a serving girl."

"A pretty thing such as yourself?"

"She-she didn't want me to-to work with the other girls. I was-I was too young."

The man turned back to the Shah and he nodded. He turned to her and sighed. "Very well. Come with me."

He walked over to her and she stood, being led out of the throne room. He showed her to a smaller room.

"You will sleep here for the night," he informed her. "Before you begin."

"Begin what, monsieur?" she asked.

He sighed. "You are to be presented to the Shah's own personal assassin as a gift. The Shah believes that he will _enjoy_ you, as you are from his original home. However, I would treat this night as your last. The previous one, he refused, and the Shah had her killed."

He closed the door behind her.

She swallowed and ran over to the small window, grabbing at the bars. "Might I at least know your name? If I am to only see the face of an assassin?" she called out after him.

"My dear girl: if you see his face, you _will_ die." He chuckled and gave a curt nod. "You may call me Nadir. I suggest you do your best to impress him-you'll only have one chance."

"Thank you, Nadir." She paused. "Does the Shah employ any architects? Any specifically from England?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I didn't come here without a reason. My mother-she said the last thing my brother mentioned before he left was something about Persia. That he talked specifically about the courts of Persia. My brother-he used to build things, only he impressed his employers with his designs on a few occasions, and I thought that one might have employed him here."

"I do not know the architects themselves. The Shah's assassin might know of one-I can ask him to pass along a message, though I doubt that it will be received."

"You don't have to ask him to say anything." She undid the locket from around her neck and held it out for him. "Just ask him to show them this-my brother-he'll remember it. He has to. It was-it was the last thing he ever gave me before he left. Please, Nadir? It's important to me. I-I never knew what happened to him after-after he left."

He paused and sighed walking over to her to take the locket from her. "I cannot promise you anything of him, but I will give this to him for you."

"Thank you, Nadir. You've no idea how important this is to me."

"Sleep well, Adellade. I expect you'll need it."

* * *

Nadir walked down the halls, the locket in his coat pocket weighing much heavier than it should. He knocked at the door before entering. The man turned to him, looking as strange as ever in his dark robe and white mask. The Shah's own Angel of Doom.

"What is it, Daroga?" he asked, going to sit at the piano to write something out on a sheet of music. "Some prisoner the Shah wishes me to kill for him?"

"No. The Shah has found you a new gift. Specifically one of French origin."

"You know how I think of that! Send her away!"

"She made a request of me."

"Must you befriend every woman who passes through those gates?"

"She asked that I give this to you." He took out the locket. "That it be passed onto one of the architects she is certain of will be her brother."

"Which one?"

"She only asked that you show this to them. She was determined that her brother would know it once he saw the thing."

"I am no messenger! Especially not for a girl!"

He sighed and set it on the piano in front of him. "You may be an assassin, but I know you have more honor in you than to ignore the wish of a dying girl."

"She is not-"

"You refuse her, she will die." He sighed and turned to the door. "I'll bring her by tomorrow for you to decide yourself. If anything, at least tolerate her until she can find her brother. She seemed very concerned about him, and she is rather pretty indeed."

"Her name, Daroga?"

"I believe it was Adellade."

* * *

She ran her fingers through her hair, frowning at it, trying to get it to straighten. She shivered, not being accustomed to having so much skin exposed at once. The heavy jewelry clanged on her wrists and neck, making things seem worse.

The door opened and she straightened. "Nadir. How-how do I look?"

"Appearances have rarely been a concern of his." He nodded for her to join him. "You look well for not being accustomed to something such as that. Come he is in his chambers."

She followed him. "Can you tell me what he is like? The Shah's assassin?"

"I'm afraid I cannot explain him easily in words. He does many things for the Shah other than being his assassin."

"Such as being an architect?" she guessed.

"As well as a magician and musician, though the last one is more for himself. I presume you saw the construction site when you arrived in Persia? He designed it himself. The Palace of Mazenderan."

" _He_ designed that?" she gaped. "It was marvelous! Every bit of it that I could see, at least!" She frowned. "Why did he refuse the last one?"

"He is a strange man in his ways. He prefers to remain alone and secluded in his chambers when he does not have work to occupy himself with."

"You seem to know him well."

"I oversaw his work when he first came to us. I taught him how to speak Persian, and in exchange, he taught me to speak his native tongue." He came to a stop in front of a pair of doors. "Here we are. I wish you luck, Adellade."

"Thank you, Nadir."

He smiled slightly. "And I did uphold my promise to you. He has the locket, though whether he will present it to your brother…."

She put a hand on his arm. "You did what you could. Thank you."

He nodded and took her hand, gently kissing it. "Good luck, and may Allah be with you."

She sighed and opened the doors, closing them behind her as she entered. The sight of the rooms was something she hadn't been expecting. They were moderately furnished with a kitchen to one side, a door that presumably led to his bedchamber on the other. In front of her was a couch, table, and a piano of all things.

"Sit," a voice instructed.

She blinked and went to the couch, taking a seat. She saw him then, sitting on the piano bench, his dark robes causing him to blend in, the white mask he wore the only thing that identified him. He held the locket in his hand, dangling it in front of him as he sat.

"You might be capable of imagining my surprise when the Daroga told me that you wished to give this to your brother, whom you believe to be here in Persia," he began.

"Yes. I did."

He stood, towering over her, making her feel smaller. "And why do you believe he will recognize such a trinket?"

"He gave it to me-before he left. It's the only thing I have of him. Please, monsieur. I only wanted to know what became of him."

He took the locket in his hand. "I am not a messenger boy."

"I only wanted to know what became of him. Please. He's the only family I have."

"What of your parents? Your mother?"

"I had a mother once. Some bandits came, destroyed the inn she owned, and she died in the process. I was only able to flee the place as quickly as I could before they killed me as well."

"And what makes you so certain that he is here?"

"Our mother-she spoke of a man from Persia-that he had said something about the courts of Persia, that she believed that was the reason he left. I-I miss him. He's my family. Haven't you ever had a family, monsieur? Someone you loved? Someone who loved you?" She sighed and curled herself up, closing her eyes as she did so. "Why do I even bother? Why should you care? You're only going to send me away, and then the Shah will kill me, and I'll never know what became of him."

Silence passed between them before he spoke.

"There was once a devil who looked at the world through a crack in a window. He hated himself, believed himself to be a monster. He told himself that he was one, and that no one could love him. He remained hidden for several years, only looking at the people through that crack in a window.

"Then someone came along and found him. He thought to himself 'how can someone as kind and beautiful as this love someone like me?' However, she did, and she loved him. He took her away with him, wishing to make her happy, only to have her be hurt-because he loved her. He hid her away, turned his back and left her far behind."

He walked over to her and placed the locket in her hands.

"He left her a simple thing in memory of their time together," he continued. "He never saw her again until the day came when she turned up on his doorstep one morning. Imagine his surprise when he found her, only to recall what he had done-what she must've heard about him. He had killed a man once before her, and he recalled the expression she had looked at him with, as if she were finally seeing the monster he believed himself to be. He found himself with a problem: he did not want to hurt her with the knowledge of what he had done, yet if he did not, then she would die by his hand."

"What did he do?" she asked.

"That is the question, isn't it?" he whispered. "I-have killed people here, built things to kill them. I am the Shah's own assassin who entertains him by killing. I have crafted him a palace-one where a single person will not be able to say a word without it being echoed or overheard. I don't simply have blood on my hands-I am quite possibly drowning in it myself, and when I don't wish to drown, I ask the Shah for a drug and he gives it to me, numbing every act I do-every murder I commit. But this? This I do not know how to do."

"The name? Of the devil in your story?"

He sighed and removed his mask, his eyes meeting hers. "Erik Destler."

"Then let me stay. I've stayed before, what difference will it make?"

"Persia itself is different. If I accept the Shah's gift to me, then worse will come to you, I am certain of it. If I deny, then it is your death, and I may as well be the one to wield the knife that will end your life. I do not know if this story will soon have an end, and I do not know what choice he will make." He looked at her. "You asked me if I had a family. If I had someone I loved. I do. Only I find myself knowing what the mercy may be, yet I am too selfish of a man to give you that mercy."

"Refuse me, and send me to my death?" she whispered. "That is your mercy?"

"Yes. The gypsies-they hurt you before because it hurt me. The Shah is not a forgiving man. He will use you. I do not want to be cause of your pain, Adellade. Not again."

"If I die now, and the Shah is as unforgiving as you claim, then my death will not be a swift one. If you accept, I have time. I've spent two years apart from you-did you honestly believe I would spend another moment forced away?"

He swallowed and held a hand up to her face. "How is it indeed that one such as yourself can love a devil and a monster?"

"I have seen monsters and devils alike. I can promise you they look the same as any other human I've known."

He wrapped his arms around her and she returned the embrace. "You are not afraid nor upset with your Erik for what he has done?"

"You only upset me when you left without a goodbye."

"I did not want you following me. I already knew it would be dangerous for you to follow."

She smiled. "I suppose you did what was best, then. I most certainly would've followed you. Too stubborn to let you leave me behind even if it is for my own good."


	8. Chapter 8

She walked through the halls, exploring the palace as she did so. Her hand drifted toward her hip as she walked. Thankfully, Erik had managed to convince them to allow her to wear something less revealing, yet she still felt uneasy-even if he had also given her a small knife with which to defend herself with.

"Adellade!" Nadir greeted with a bow. "I see that he accepted you? I must admit that I was quite surprised to discover the news. Have you any luck in finding your brother?"

"It would seem that the Angel of Doom _is_ my brother," she whispered. "Though if you tell anyone else that, he would be very upset with me."

"I shan't. It would be unwise to anger a man such as him."

"Nadir, it would seem you know him well, wouldn't it? Beyond simply instructing him to speak Persian, I mean."

"That would only be facade, my dear. Erik himself-might I refer to him that way with you?-he prefers his days and nights alone in his chambers composing whatever sort of music he has in there. That-and designing the Shah's new palace."

"It does frighten me a bit-to know that he has become the Shah's assassin."

"I would assume so. However, you have nothing to fear in his presence. I can assure you that after all the time I've known him, he has had plenty of chances to end my life. He does have quite the temper on him, your brother."

She frowned. "I suppose I've never noticed."

"In the time that you have been here, I have seen a change in him-if only the slightest. It may not be my place to say: but I do believe that he is happy you are here with him even if he denies the fact."

"Have you ever been outside the palace, Nadir?"

"A few times."

"Do you-is there ever a place that-that you would enjoy seeing?"

"You wish to have Erik take you outside the palace for a moment? You do not have to ask permission to wander about."

"It's just-something about this place…."

He smiled slightly. "Then you ought to know that the bazar outside the palace does seem to be excellently lit after dark-with an oasis not far that is always nice for relaxation. Now, if you'll excuse me: I have duties to attend to." He gave a short bow. "I shall be visiting his chambers now and again to ensure that no harm has come to you. If you ever require me: mine are only a short distance away."

She nodded and turned to go back. Adellade sighed, unsure of how she had gone, finding herself lost more than once. It was nearing nightfall and still she had yet to make her way back. She bit her lip, hoping that Erik wasn't worried about her-that he wasn't prone to assuming the worst.

Footsteps approached her and she stiffened, pressing herself against the wall as the Shah and his procession rounded the corner. She gave him a small curtsy, only to have him stop and eye her before saying something to one of the men next to him.

"The Shah would like to know why you are here and not in your master's chambers," he translated.

"Oh. I had simply found myself lost in the palace, and was trying to find my way back," she admitted.

The Shah laughed as he was given her reply and she swallowed, unsure of what to respond.

"There you are!" Erik called out, coming toward her. He approached them and gave a nod before saying a few words in Persian, to which the Shah nodded.

He took her arm and led her back to his chambers, closing the door behind them as they entered.

"Remind me to find a book on learning Persian," she muttered. "At least that way I'll be able to know what people are saying around here."

"I can arrange a meeting with the Daroga if you so wish, or I can take it upon myself to instruct you." He looked at her. "Did you honestly find yourself lost in the palace?"

She nodded.

"Perhaps you ought to spend your days in my chambers learning Persian instead," he suggested. "There are other men in the palace who would take one look at you and wish to have you all to themselves. The fact that you are mine does not mean that other men cannot take advantage of you. The Shah, for example, is one of those men."

"Oh," she whispered.

He looked at her. "I would hate to think of you falling into another man's embrace. Now, I ought to have a few things around here that you can begin learning with…."

* * *

She woke to find him busy over a tray with freshly brewed tea on it along with some pastries.

"What is all this? Did you make those yourself?"

"Yes," he murmured, straightening, holding a cup out to her.

"What for?" she pressed, sitting down.

"The Shah has requested that you...attend...a…. He has requested that you attend one his forms of _entertaining his guests_."

"And why do you sound so upset?"

He folded his hands behind his back and began pacing around. "Entertainment takes many forms around here-most as a demonstration of the Shah's power and status. However, there are certain ones that he reserves for specific guests, and judging by the nature of this one, it would seem that it is more for public entertainment than anything else…. However, knowing the Shah, there would be some ulterior motive to this, otherwise he would not have asked you to attend, and…."

"Erik, what is it that you are trying to avoid telling me?"

"I am doing no such thing."

"Yes, you are."

"I am not."

She set the tea down and stood, putting her hands on her hips. "Yes, you are! You've always tried to avoid something by talking around it and trying to distract me! Just as you're doing now!"

"And what might lead you to suspect that?"

"Tea? Pastries? You avoiding the questions I'm asking? And will you stop pacing!"

"You ought to drink that or else it will get cold."

"Tell me what is upsetting you."

"You are not drinking your tea."

"I will throw the entire thing out the window if you don't tell me what's upsetting you!" she argued. "Now stop thinking about tea and tell me what's wrong!"

"I can make you something else if you'd prefer…."

"Erik…."

He sighed and sat down, running his hands through his hair. "If you are so determined to know…. The...Shah prefers…he prefers his executions...that they be...that they are...a...thing for the public…. That is...by wishing you to attend a form of entertainment...he wishes you to…to attend the execution…." He swallowed. "Therefore...as his...as the Shah's assassin...Erik is to...to perform...the execution...himself…."

"And that is why you did not wish to tell me?" she guessed.

He nodded.

She walked over and sat next to him. "So, what will the Shah be expecting of me once I arrive?"

"You would prefer to go along with the invitation? You do not have to. There is a supply of dangerous herbs in Erik's stores, and if a small portion of one was to accidentally make its way into your tea, no one would be the wiser…."

She glanced at the untouched cup. "Did you…?"

"If I had, then it would be a very small amount-nothing harmful," he reassured. "Though it would seem that the Shah's own personal assassin is unable to poison Adellade Destler." He gave a bow and grinned. "How does she do such a thing? Outwit the men she meets? Outsmart the greatest assassins in all the land? Why! I should go right to the Shah and tell him that I have been bested by the great Adellade Destler herself! No man is worthy of her, and no soul is free from her entrancement!"

"Erik!" She blushed and giggled, wrapping her arms around him as she did.

* * *

"And what are you to do?" Erik asked.

"Sit with the Shah and respond to his questions," she replied. "Must I wear this?"

"This is the _Shah_ , Adellade," Nadir pointed out. "Not some wealthy French aristocrat."

Erik shot him a look. "What he means is that you must dress as the Shah would wish."

She nodded. "If you say so."

"And how are you to respond to his questions?"

"As if Erik and I were lovers."

"Less lovers, more master and servant," Nadir corrected. "You are the _Shah's gift_ -that does not mean that he has taken a liking to you."

"And you would know," Erik muttered under his breath. "What are you to do after?"

"Find Nadir and return straight here to wait for you."

He nodded and walked over to her, gently kissing the top of her head. "You will be fine, Adellade. Do as we have instructed, and everything will go without a problem."

"Truthfully: I'm more concerned about you." She looked at him. "Promise me you won't get hurt? That you'll be careful?"

He took her hand in his and squeezed it. "I'll see you at nightfall-that is a promise."

* * *

She took her seat amongst the Shah's court, nervously smoothing out her thin skirts. She could see the arena below them, the high walls, the dirt floor…. She breathed a sigh of relief, seeing Nadir take his place a seat behind her as the Shah, his mother, and harem took their seats..

"What do you make of things?" the Shah asked.

"Persia is certainly most intriguing," she replied, thankful that Erik and Nadir had supplied her instruction in Persian within a few short weeks.

"Hm…." He pursed his lips together in a frown. "I almost regret giving you away, now that I see your face in a better light…. You are indeed a most pretty little thing….."

"I would honor you so," she began, "only he ordered me to grace him in his chambers after this is over. It would be so rude of me to disappoint him."

"Then perhaps another night. My Angel of Doom: he is most intriguing, isn't he? Tell me what you have learned of him."

"Nothing much." _If I were to tell you, then what would you plan to do with Erik?_

"You have been in his company for several months now and you know very little about him?"

"He prefers to keep his distance, only speaking to me to request one thing or another."

"I see he has instructed you in Persian. Would he not prefer his native language?"

"He taught me simply so I would not create a problem for him. I once misread the labels on his herbs, and brewed the wrong tea for him-he was so furious for that one mistake...believed I was attempting to poison him, can you imagine?" _More like he was furious at me for almost killing myself…. No. Master and servant. It's better if I lie to the Shah to make him believe that all Erik sees me as is a serving girl…._

He chuckled, seemingly amused with her.

A gong sounded and she returned her attention to the arena. Erik entered and gave a bow to the crowd, much to roarious applause. Another man was dragged forward in chains, which were then unlocked, much to everyone else's disapproval.

"And now the warriors shall select their weapons with which to do battle!" a man announced.

The man approached the cart quickly and grabbed the sword and shield, holding them high above his head to claim them.

"What of him?" she replied, glancing toward Erik as he eyed the weapons laid out before him.

"All part of his trick," Nadir whispered, leaning forward. "This is entertainment, after all."

"What are you whispering about?" the Shah demanded.

"Apologies," he muttered.

"It was my own fault," she lied. "I simply did not understand what was going on, and the man here was kind enough to explain things to me."

"Well, first they choose their weapons to do battle with!" the Shah exclaimed.

"Oooh! Which one do you think he'll choose this time?" one of the girls squealed.

"You know which one he chooses!"

"But it could be something different this time!"

She watched as Erik reached out and took a sword from the cart. Her eyes narrowed as he also made for the red lasso, holding them both over his head.

They turned to face each other, the man grinning at his obvious success. She sighed, hoping that Erik hadn't made the wrong choice.

"You think you can best me with that sword and rope?" the man taunted. "I shall win my freedom, take your head, and all of your women!"

"Then you ought to know that I only have one," he declared. "And you will certainly have to best me in order to claim her."

"I intend to."

The man lunged forward and Erik parried with his sword, keeping himself light on his feet. She watched as the swords clashed together, the man trying to overpower him. He returned the attacks, making just the right move to avoid getting cut….

"Excellent sword skills, wouldn't you say?" the Shah asked her.

She shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

The crowd let out a gasp as the man overpowered Erik, knocking him to the ground with the shield, the sword landing out of his reach. Adellade stiffened. _You promised, Erik. You promised you wouldn't get hurt...that you'd be careful…._

The man lowered the sword, holding the blade at Erik's throat. "And now for you to die, so-called assassin!"

"You forget…." A flash of red flew from his hand and the man spun around, coughing and gagging as a noose tightened around his neck. "...I still have another weapon to use."

She released a sigh of relief as he dragged the man before the Shah.

"Finish him," the Shah instructed.

Erik gave a bow and turned to face the man, tightening the noose as he died. The crowd got to their feet and applauded.

She turned, feeling a hand on her shoulder as Nadir stood. "Come. The Angel of Doom has provided me with strict instructions to escort you back to his chambers, and I would not wish to face his lasso, would you?"

He led her away from the Shah and back to the palace. She bit her lip as they left, feeling the Shah's eyes on her every step of the way….


	9. Chapter 9

Erik made his way to the Shah's throne room, giving a bow as he entered.

"A decent performance this evening," he pointed out.

"If you wish of me to do more, then all you have to do is ask."

"Curious little thing-your gift, is she not? What was her name…?"

"Adellade?" he guessed. "What of her?"

"She seems to know very little of you-or so she says…. You should've seen the look on her face when you were feigning your defeat. And to be so protective of her when she is under threat…."

He cleared his throat. "I am rather fond of her-and she does have quite the hand in conjuring up my tea."

"And you had Nadir escort her back to your chambers?"

"I presume that you have not failed to notice her poor sense of direction? If I did not have someone guide her, then she might wander straight out of Persia."

"You did not have a guard to escort her."

"The guards are so typically fond of pretty women-aren't they? If she is to be mine, then I would rather not share her with any of the other men. The Daroga is the only one to whom I am able to trust that my threats will never be taken lightly."

"Yes...about that…." He leaned back in his throne. "His son has been of concern lately. My men have caught him attempting to steal from me, of attempting to seduce my women…. These cannot continue."

"What would you have me do?"

"Kill him." He smirked. "Or else I'll kill your little gift. Hardly seems fair that you should be rewarded for failure, wouldn't you agree?"

He swallowed. "As you wish."

* * *

He made his way back to his chambers, only to see Nadir waiting there for him.

"You are going to have to apologize," he began. "Do you have any idea the look on her face when you pulled that little trick of yours? Did you even stop to think what her reaction would be? She cares about you, Erik, and she just might be the only woman who ever has! Now, you ought to go in there, apologize, and make it a good one or else I will be forced to punish you for what you've done to her."

"You would punish the Shah's own assassin?"

"If that's what it would take to force some sense into that head of yours!" He threw his hands up and walked off, muttering Persian curses under his breath.

Erik sighed and opened the door, closing it behind him. He saw her there, sitting on the couch, attempting to play the violin.

"You never did bother to practice," he pointed out.

"They made me not want to practice," she sighed. "Everything I've liked has always ended up being turned into something else-something I can't get away from fast enough…."

"Adellade…."

"You promised you wouldn't get hurt," she whispered.

He walked over to her and knelt before her, eyes pleading. "Then inspect me for cuts and injuries if it would ease your mind."

"How could you do that? How could you act like you were going to lose-like-like…." She bit her lip. "You're the only thing I've liked that they haven't taken away from me."

He held a hand up to her face. "Erik is sorry that he frightened his Adellade. Truly, very sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. Never. And I do promise that you will never lose me-no one will be able to take me away from you."

"You said that once, and then you left. Two years and I never knew what happened to you!"

"I know." He wrapped his arms around her. "I was afraid that they would hurt you again. I didn't want to see you hurt, Adellade. Not again."

"I was afraid you were going to lose!" She sniffed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "It's all a trick, that's all. It's all one large trick." He looked at her. "Why don't I show you another?" He stood and found some items, laying them before her. "Now: the trick isn't in the magic-it's in where the audience looks."

"I don't understand."

"If I tell you to focus on this cloth, then you will never see me do something to the bowl," he explained.

"I suppose not…."

"And if I told you to focus on the bowl?"

"Then you could do something to the cloth and I'd never see?"

"Exactly." He smiled, producing an object from beneath his robes. "And therefore, you never do expect to see this."

"How did you-?"

"You were so occupied focusing on what was in front of you, that you never had time to see me craft this." He placed it in her hands. "As the man was too occupied with his sword and victory that he never did see me reach for the lasso-as you never saw me craft this paper bird."

She blinked and smiled slightly. "When did you learn to use a sword?"

He sighed. "The gypsies. It was a part of the-of the act. I only had the means to improve my skills here." His eyes narrowed. "And no, I will not instruct you to wield a sword."

"And yet you gave me a knife for my own protection?"

"A knife is easier to conceal. Also: you are able to cut through the flesh and escape from any who may wish to do you harm." _Though I do pray that you will never have to use it,_ he silently added. He stood and held his hand out to her. "Come. I expect that you have been exhausted by today's events."

* * *

Adellade woke and dressed, going out of the room, frowning when she didn't see Erik there-only two guards. She opened her mouth to speak, yet they grabbed her before she could react, one holding a cloth to her mouth and nose, her limbs slowly growing heavy as she fought to keep her eyes opened….

She woke in a chamber, feeling the warm floor beneath her hands, seeing her reflection in the mirrored walls, the iron tree in the center….

"What is this place?" she wondered aloud. "Erik? Erik, where are you?"

* * *

He returned from his work, only to find her gone. His chest tightened as he searched for her, only to turn on his heel and make his way straight to the Shah's throne room.

"What have you done with her?" he demanded.

"I have only sped up the process," the Shah replied. "You will have her returned to you after you kill the Daroga's son. For now, my men are busy _entertaining_ her."

His teeth clenched together to keep him from responding-from lashing out. The Shah could be prepared to give the order to have her killed at any moment should he make a move-and he couldn't risk that chance…. He couldn't risk the chance that he might lose her….

"It shall be done as long as she returned to me _unharmed_ ," he growled, turning to leave. "Or else I will have the head of every man who dared to lay a hand on her."

* * *

She was dragged from the room and back to Erik's chambers, being thrown onto the floor. He stood and ran over to her, grabbing her by the shoulders, eyes searching her.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he demanded.

"I'm-I'm fine."

His fingers trailed at a small cut on her arm.

"It's nothing. I only scraped myself."

He held a hand to her forehead and frowned. "You have a slight fever. There are some herbs that will help." He sat her on the couch and returned with a cup of tea.

The doors flew open as Nadir barged in. "What have you done?" he screamed at him. "What have you done?"

"Nadir?" she asked, turning to look at him. "What is this about?"

"You!" he growled, pointing a finger at Erik. "You will pay for what you have done! And don't act as if you don't know what I am talking about! I _saw_ it! The lasso-your lasso!"

"I was simply following orders."

"Orders?" Nadir grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall.

Adellade shot to her feet in surprise, blinking away the dizziness that plagued her head.

"What you have done cannot be excused! Not this time!"

"And what is it that he has done?" she asked.

"My son," he growled. "You ought to leave now, Adellade. Before he turns on you as well. If I could not protect my son, I can at least protect her from you!"

"Erik?" she asked. "What did you do to his son?"

"I followed the Shah's orders," he answered. "And his orders were the death of the Daroga's son."

She gasped. "You-you wouldn't, would you?"

"He did," Nadir growled. "And I suggest you leave, unless you wish to be a witness to a murder."

"Nadir! He couldn't have!" she argued, going over toward them. "I know Erik, and he would never do something like this! Never!" She held onto his arm to get him to listen to her-while also steadying herself. "Please. I'm certain there is a reason behind this. If anything: it was the Shah who ordered this thing to be done. It is him your anger should be directed at, not Erik."

"You are being much too kind to this-this-to him!" he argued. "Kindness he never deserved!"

"No!" she shouted, pulling on his arm. "You will not hurt him! I won't let you!"

"He has done terrible things, Adellade! Terrible things! Why shouldn't he deserve this? First being an assassin, devising that torture chamber, everything! All the more reason to enjoy ending his life! I am telling you one last time to leave us! Go and save yourself from this demon before he kills you as well!"

"He-he would never hurt me," she whispered. "I know him and he would never hurt me."

"What do you know of him? Tell me what do you know of him?"

"He's my friend." Her eyes narrowed and she pulled at Nadir's arm. "And I will not let you take him away from me!"

He threw her off him and she stumbled back, the dizziness overtaking her as she fell….

* * *

His eyes widened as she fell, his body acting on instinct, throwing the Daroga off him as he moved to catch her. "Adellade? Adellade?" He held a hand up to her face, still feeling the heat from her skin-if less so. He frowned, feeling the heat coming from all over her body….

"Is she-?" Nadir asked.

"Water, Daroga," he barked. "Fetch cool water and rags. Now!"

He did as Erik instructed. He carried her to the bed and undid her clothing, placing the dripping rags along her skin.

"Will she be alright?"

"If I can cool her down quickly, then yes," he muttered. "What did they do to you?" he whispered. "Erik is so sorry, Adellade. What did they do to you?"

He escorted Nadir out of her room and closed the door behind him.

"If you did anything to harm her…." Nadir threatened.

"I might as well have." He sighed and sat down, burying his face in his hands.

"What do you mean?"

"The Shah did order me to kill your son-yet that is not all he did, Daroga. He ordered that I kill your son, otherwise he would kill Adellade. He only died today because the Shah had taken her someplace-and if I did not kill him soon, then she would have paid the price." He looked up at Nadir. "I did my best to make his death swift and as painless as possible. The noose...that was only for show-he died by a knife."

"I suppose that was the best you could do, given the circumstances."

"And you have every right to be upset with me. You are a grieving man who has just lost his son-someone I have killed to protect her." HIs eyes narrowed. "I could just bear it when the gypsies did this to her...but now...now it is as if the Shah is ripping open an old wound...one that is meant to inflict pain…."

"What do you mean?"

"I was never the most compliant of children," he explained. "I would grow upset and refuse to do as they told me. When I did...they would turn to her…. They would hurt her, Nadir. They would hurt her and force me to watch. They never laid a hand on me, always on her-and the only way I could stop them was if I did as they instructed…. They would do such horrid things to her…. The countless times I planned my escape, always hesitating because I feared what would happen to her if I dared…. She has always been the only family I have-the only person I have ever cared about. To know that she is harmed because of me...because of something I did…. I could not lose her-I could never lose her, Nadir. I would have no one left in this world. My own unhappy mother refused to care for me out of love-she only did it out of duty. Adellade was the first person I had ever known to care about me. No matter what I do, she still cares...can you imagine that? Someone who knows what I've done-what I am capable of doing-still cares about me! And now I have put her in danger…."

"I might never forgive you for this," Nadir began, "but I am willing to help her-and only because it's Adellade. This isn't for you, Erik. This is for her." He turned to go. "And I will still make good on that promise to kill you if you ever hurt her."

"If I ever do, I shall be the one handing you the sword. That is a promise."


	10. Chapter 10

He woke, automatically searching the sheets for her. He had grown accustomed to sleeping in the same bed as her. That way, he could keep an eye on her, for fear of having her taken away from him in the night.

"Adellade?" he asked, seeing her sitting up in bed, knees hugged against her chest. "Adellade? What is it?"

"Please don't," she whispered, eyes staring forward. "Please don't."

" 'don't' what?"

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, walking toward the door. He stood and followed her.

"Adellade?" he called out.

She took off running and he followed, keeping close to her. His eyes widened as she ran straight for a balcony without any sign of stopping. He grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, grabbing her by the shoulders. He paused, seeing her vacant expression. "Adellade? Can you hear me?"

She blinked, seeing him there. "Erik? What-where are we?" She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. "Oh, I had the most awful nightmare!"

"It's over now," he reassured. "It was just a nightmare. It can't hurt you." He glanced at the edge of the balcony, then back to her, seeing the scars along her arms.

They had hurt her again. The Shah. He had hurt her so many times over. Some times it was simply for entertainment, though most were because Erik hadn't done his best-hadn't pleased the Shah enough….

He led her back to their chambers. She had tried to hide it from him…. Had tried to act as if it was nothing…. He had seen through her-each and every time he had seen through her…. He always could see through her.

She got back into bed and curled up next to him, still showing no signs of returning to sleep. The Shah had made her afraid. He could see it. In her eyes, the way she walked, the way she glanced at everyone else…. She was afraid of him-of people hurting her….

He started humming a lullaby to soothe her. She relaxed a tiny bit, though not enough to fall asleep. He was too busy in the daytime doing whatever the Shah demanded of him, working on the palace. It was during a night such as this that he was able to completely watch her-to guard her from any who might wish to do her harm….

She slowly fell asleep and he glanced at her, seeing the way she slept, feeling as he if was watching her as a child all those years ago. In his mind: she was still a child. Still that little girl who had loved him because she believed the story that he had a monster hidden under his mask who would protect them from the storms. Still the little girl who made him a doll because he had none to play with. Still the little girl who had been afraid that he couldn't be her brother and her friend. Still the little girl who thought that he was leaving because she had liked him too much.

Now here she was: afraid of everyone, afraid of being hurt because he had done something wrong. She should be with a guardian, having suitors beginning to court her, attending parties and listening to gossip over trivial things. She should know how to play an instrument, how to charm men with her looks and graces, how to prepare a meal and serve houseguests. She should know all of the things that a lady should know, yet here she was instead: afraid for her own safety.

 _Music was playing as he led her by the arm into the hall. He caught a glimpse of himself, seeing his face without the mask...perfectly intact with no flaw anywhere. He turned to point it out to her, only to see another woman on his arm instead…._

 _The music stopped as they entered, the two of them being met with much applause and congratulatory cheers. He led her to the floor, dancing to the music and pleasure of the onlookers. He saw them at the edge of the crowd. Madeline was beaming, Charles was nodding in approval, and Adellade was giving him a small, forced smile. Why did she look unhappy?_

 _He finished the dance as the others began their own dances around them. He gave her a small kiss-she was his new wife, how could he have forgotten that?-and made his way over toward her, seeing her standing on the balcony, looking out past the railing._

 _"I would presume my own sister would be happy on this day," he pointed out. "Is something wrong?"_

 _"No." She quickly shook her head. "I am happy for you, Erik. For both of you."_

 _"Adellade…."_

 _She put a hand on his arm and smiled. "You will both be happy. I know it." She walked past him, back into the festivities._

 _He watched as she left, seeing her approach a man and give a curtsy as they began talking…. He made to return, only to be stopped by the doors flying open as men ran into the hall, brandishing swords, striking the frightened guests down._

 _"No!" he ran to her, the others not crossing his mind as he stared at her body, blood marring her features, limbs twisted out of their sockets. "Adellade! No!"_

 _A man approached as he held her in his arms, sobbing over her body._

 _"A fine entertainment, indeed," the Shah congratulated. "A fine apology for your previous failure."_

He woke, seeing the sunlight. He stood and made his way to the sitting room, seeing her setting out the morning's tea. He paused for a moment, taking in the smile, the quiet music she was humming to herself, the way her cheeks had that flush of pink to them. She was alive. His Adellade was still alive.

She saw him and smiled. "You're awake. I didn't want to disturb you, so I made tea instead. You did need the rest, you know."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him.

"Erik?"

"Tea, yes," he murmured. "Of course."

"Is everything alright? Did something happen?"

"No. Everything is fine." He sat to work on his music, yet found himself unable to concentrate, the images from the nightmare haunting his thoughts.

He looked over at her, seeing her reading a book as she sipped the tea. He enjoyed watching her read, seeing her fully able to relax as her mind wandered into the pages of stories, flying far away from the horrors the Shah might inflict on her.

"Are you certain you're alright?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"You've been acting strange lately. It's just-I-I'm concerned about you."

"You have nothing to fear." He stood and made for the door. "Sleep, Adellade. I'll return before you wake."

"Erik…." She grabbed at his arm. "Please?"

He sighed and kissed her head. "Sleep, Adellade. I'll return before you wake."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Nadir demanded as the door opened.

Erik stood, facing him. "I was expecting you to be here soon."

"What are you doing here _in my chambers_?"

"You promised to help her, and the time has arrived."

"Adellade? Why? What's happened? What have you done?"

"The Shah's threats increase on her with each task," he explained. "She is harmed worse, and I fear that soon it may result in the end of her life. Therefore: I require your aid to help me get her away. Once she is far and safe from the Shah, you may do whatever you please with me. Just help me get her away."

"Do you have any idea what you're asking? I might as well be putting my own head on the executioner's block!"

"Nadir…."

"Adellade only, Erik. If this fails and you have to get left behind, then so be it."

"I have had my punishments before, Daroga. And you can be assured that I will do whatever it may take to have her safe."


	11. Chapter 11

She stood by the window, gazing out at the palace in the far distance. It was a sight to behold. Erik had described it as being nothing like anyone had seen before. Even the sketches he had made were something to behold.

She shivered, though, thinking of the hidden tunnels and corridors in that new palace. Being unable to speak or say a word without having it be overheard by someone. Her life here was already fearful enough...she couldn't fathom what it would be like when a person could know what she was saying….

Adellade turned from the window, walking around the rooms, drawing her hand along the piano, seeing Erik's scribbled out sheets of music. It was strangely quiet when he was away at times like this…. She was so used to hearing him writing his compositions, playing the music-though she suspected that he only played while composing simply because she was there.

A knock sounded at the door and she stiffened. Erik never did knock, and neither did Nadir-though he rarely visited nowadays. The handle shook. The doors flew open suddenly as an unfamiliar guard entered.

"You!" he barked. "Come with us! Now!"

She opened her mouth to reply, only to be grabbed and dragged along by two other guards. They forced her to the throne room and had her kneel beside other women all in front of the throne. She looked at them, seeing that they were simple Persian women dressed in simple clothing. Women, daughters, sisters…. Why would the Shah gather them up?

Chains were placed around her wrists, connecting her to the others. The guards eyed them, keeping watch.

"What is happening?" she whispered to one of the women. "What do they want with us?"

"Silence!" one of the guards barked at her, hitting her in the stomach with his boot.

She coughed and kept her mouth shut. _What do they want with us?_

* * *

Erik made his way back to his chambers. He paused, hearing footsteps ahead. He vanished into the shadows, seeing the door of his chambers on its hinges, guards standing at the doorway.

A hand wrapped around his mouth and he spun around, holding the man by his throat. "You dare to harm me?" he growled.

"Erik!" Nadir hoarsely whispered.

He released him and frowned. "What are you doing-and it ought to be good enough for me not to strangle you."

"The guards," he explained. "They've rounded up all the wives, daughters, and sisters of the architects who were working on the palace."

"Adellade," he whispered in horror. "Where is she, Daroga?"

"I don't know. They were in the throne room, but the Shah has had them all moved once the construction was complete."

"The escape? Is it ready?"

He nodded. "Everything is in place."

"Go. Once I find her, we are leaving this place."

"And how do you plan on doing that? You don't even know where she is!"

"Go, Nadir. Now. I will have her there by sunrise unless I send word."

He sighed and gave him a look, clasping his shoulder before he left.

Erik swallowed and stepped out of his hiding place, walking over to the guards. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

Two more guards grabbed him by the arms and secured chains around his wrists.

"The Shah has asked for you to join him."

He was dragged off down the hall.

 _Adellade, wherever you may be, please be safe._

* * *

She winced, hearing the sounds of the whips, the cries and pleas, the sound of a sword cutting through flesh…. They had taken them here, chained them up against the wall so they couldn't escape. Slowly, they had taken the others one by one out through the door to repeat the same process. There was silence, and she shot a nervous look at the guard watching her. She was the only one left now.

Another guard entered and gave him a nod. He undid her chains and they grabbed her, dragging her outside into the arena. They chained her there, forcing her to kneel. She tried not to pay attention to the blood surrounding her….

Two more guards entered, bringing someone with them. She looked at him and he at her.

 _Erik._

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

She looked to see who he was addressing and found none other than the Shah himself.

"You did build me a fine palace," he explained. "Such a unique thing. I am simply ensuring that there is none other similar to it."

She turned to Erik. He was killing the architects. All of them. And Erik was one of the main architects. He was going to kill him.

"No," she whispered.

"It will be alright," Erik's voice whispered next to her ear. "Everything will be alright."

"Why drag her into this?" he demanded of the Shah. "She has had nothing to do with the palace."

"I couldn't risk having one of my architects let a detail slip to their women, now could I?" He grinned. "Besides: consider this your final punishment, my Angel of Doom."

She gasped, feeling a whip sting across her arm. She looked at Erik, seeing him as he forced himself not to watch. She clenched her teeth together, feeling more lashes….

* * *

He closed his eyes, trying to block out the sounds of the whips. His hands moved behind him, working to undo the chains. He felt them give way and angled his wrists in a position to fool the guards into thinking that he was still captive.

"Recall the way a trick works?" he threw his voice to her. "About distracting the audience? The Shah and the guards are the audience."

He looked at her, seeing her give a slight nod in response that she understood what he meant as the guards changed out their weapons. One took a knife to her, cutting through her flesh. She let out a scream.

 _Good girl,_ he thought. _Draw their attention. This isn't pain. She has been harmed worse before without making a noise…._ He turned his attention to the Shah, seeing him grinning in Adellade's direction.

She let out another scream and he turned his attention back to her, seeing that another had a sword on her, digging into her flesh….

His eyes narrowed, recognizing the sword. It was one of the more dangerous ones-specifically laced with a fatal poison that would cause death in less than a day, forcing the victim to endure agony in the meantime.

He moved, disarming his own guards the the chains, producing the lasso from his robes to subdue them. He darted toward Adellade's guards, taking one out and stealing his knife, throwing it into the chest of the other guard. He took the sword and cut through her chains, freeing her.

"Guards!" the Shah roared.

He picked her up in his arms and sprinted out of the arena, carrying her to the spot where Nadir waited for him. He gently laid her down in the cart and hesitated, pressing a hand against her forehead.

"Stop!" the guards shouted in the distance.

"Go!" he ordered. "I'll join you soon, but go now."

Nadir nodded and snapped the reins, the horses galloping off.

Erik turned back to the palace, squeezing in through a door as he made his way up to his own chambers. He dashed into the rooms and found his stash of herbs, searching for the ones he needed. He grabbed them, hurrying out before the guards could catch up. He made his way back to the courtyard and into the stables, keeping to the shadows and darker places of the palace where the guards wouldn't be able to see him. He snuck inside and opened the gate of a stable, mounting the horse and digging his heels into its sides. The horse whinnied and galloped off, knocking aside the guards as it did.

He steered the horse off in the direction Nadir had gone, willing it to catch up to them. The sun had just started to rise when he caught up to them.

"What exactly are you doing?" Nadir demanded, eyeing the horse. "Trying to show off?"

"No." He dismounted and climbed into the cart, kneeling by her.

"Erik?" she murmured, stirring a bit.

"Shhh," he soothed, checking her fever. "It's alright. You're safe now. Just sleep."

"Can't," she whispered, wincing.

"It's alright." He took out the herbs and fed some to her. "These should help."

"You risked an escape for those?" Nadir demanded.

"I had no choice," he explained as she fell back asleep. "One of the guards cut her with a poisoned blade. If I didn't return for those, she would've been dead before long-and in agony as well."

"Once we cross the border, there should be a small inn we can stay at until she's stronger," he suggested. "The owner owes me a favor, and the Shah's influence is much less. We can make there in a few hours."

"Good idea. She'll need it."

* * *

He laid her on the bed and sighed, eyeing her injuries. He had managed to bandage a few, though the way she was shaking concerned him more than anything. He pulled up a chair next to her as Nadir entered, bringing the water and rags.

"How is she?"

"Fever isn't any better," he muttered. "However, the pain is what concerns me. The herbs will counteract the poison itself, though how long that will take…."

Nadir nodded his understanding and left them alone. She stirred slightly. "Erik?"

"I'm here," he whispered. "It's alright. You're safe now. You have a fever, Adellade. You need to rest."

"Are you-are you going to stay?" she murmured, reaching for his arm. "Last time, you left me. You're going to stay this time, aren't you?"

"Yes. Erik is not leaving you. I will never leave you. Not again. I promise."

* * *

 **DoctorPhantom: ...so...here's the ending...working on a sequel to this that should get put up sometime in the future (after I write it, of course :) )**


End file.
